


kurapika x reader

by irumaswhore



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Top Kurapika, Verbal Degrading, chain bondage, y/n is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irumaswhore/pseuds/irumaswhore
Summary: honestly? just deleted all my other works because i was really terrible at writing and felt embarrassed and now i am straight up VIBING lmao anyways, this is a kurapika x reader with the above mentioned kinks, because i mostly made this to fuel my own imagination, but lmao take it- basically ur just having a sleepover togetha and whateva
Relationships: Kurapika/Reader
Kudos: 7





	kurapika x reader

hm.  
  
friday, 3:00 pm.  
  
school was just dismissed.  
  
you and kurapika had been going out eith eachother since last year, when you were both 17.   
  
good news, this story isnt illegal. youre both 18.  
  
but now, you and kurapika wanted to have a sleepover.   
  
you smiled to yourself at the thought, you'd been waiting a long while to just lose it to him already.  
  
you both had already shared your kink lists dozens of times, but tonight was going to be different.  
  
you'd be doing the _actual_ thing with him.  
  
yay. you were honestly , very very excited.  
  
you had gotten a text from your phone.  
oh, kurapika. you had his name saved as "daddy pika" in your phone. you swiped away different notifications, ranging from whatever you were listening to on spotify to a few texts from friends.  
  
'hey, are you still coming over to spend the night?'  
  
oh ! that ! finally, he asked ! the anticipation had been going on long enough, and you bit your lip.  
you started typing anxiously, not caring for any mistakes you had made.  
  
'yeah - you want me to walk to your house, or are you going to come pick me up whenever i get home?'  
  
'can we walk together, actually ? i mean, i'm in the science room- chilling with gon and killua until coloring club is over. you know them, right ? theyre freshmen- i'm kind of like their dad somehow. or their mother. since leorio graduated, he visits as a substitute.'  
  
'yeah, i know. i'll be there in a sec.'  
  
  
you walked up the stairs, to the old science room. you were greeted by 14 year olds, gon and killua.  
  
"hey guys-"  
  
"hey y/n!!!"  
  
"ah. hey." kurapika greets you, patting the top of your head.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im sorry to all u kurapika fangirls/guys/theys- also this'll have a few chapters to it cause im lazy hahsjhaj


End file.
